The Wayward Family
by xaceofsp4des13x
Summary: It's a story of a group friends becoming family and taking on the universe while tackling their own personal issues. Fighting to protect the last colony on earth in their own ways. I do not own anything besides on OC: Laurine, Adaline, Allen, SoL, Lorleve, and more to come. I have changed a bit in the hunter classes but not a big change.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been awhile since I've posted. Sorry for the long wait. Here is something Destiny should have had, a story. I hope you enjoy, and leave reviews. So I can continue to get better.**

The Traveler has allowed us to do so much on many planets that we only dreamed of reaching. In this enlightenment a group of people decided to live on the edge of the light that was provided by the Traveler. Those people were named Awoken. In this group I was born a warlock that studied the power of the sun. I was once accepted by that proud race but that changed when my ghost found my lifeless body deep in the jungles of Venus. That's at least what my ghost told me about my life before becoming a Guardian. Living as a guardian isn't as bad as most would think. You get to travel all around this galaxy and pretty much be a space bounty hunter. Even though mostly everything in the universe tries to kill you. Although, my best friend is a hunter I constantly have to bail her out of jams but, I wouldn't trade her for anything.

But enough about that stuff let's talk about the situation I've gotten myself into. I'm stuck here on Earth's moon surrounded on all sides by the Fallen House of Winter. There are so many ships and servitors that I can't count them all let alone contact anyone for back up. My ghost can't even use the short wave channels. The Vandals have yet stop firing hails of bullets at the little cover I have left. Soon it'll be gone and I will be killed. Being that I'm very knowledgeable in Sunsinging, I am able to bring myself back to life. Although, once I do I will be very powerful for a short period of time before becoming extremely weak and not able to do it again for a while. Every way I look at this situation, ends with my light being snuffed out forever. I only have a single bullet left in my scout rifle. A small chuckle escapes my lips as I think about how ironic that is. Instead of wasting it on myself I shoot it into one of the vandal's head. Taking it clean off, allowing it's sky blue soul to exit from the new hole I've created, like water gushing out of a hose. Once the body dropped to the ground, three dregs took it's place increasing the amount of fire almost immediately. Shit, I curse under my breath as I sit back down my sliver of cover I have left laying my gun on the ground next to me. Waiting, hoping backup would find it's way to me.

Suddenly, all the firing stopped. Another Fallen ship entered the frame hauling a Spider Tank.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I shouted grabbing my gun and quickly securing it on my back. Then jumping to my feet, as the Tank landed on the ground. Instantly climbing over the cover, stepping on the corpse of my lost comrade, I sprint toward the tank. As they start to resume firing at me, I leap into the air dodging most of their bullets a few graze my left leg. The adrenaline flowing through my blood numbs the pain as I glide in the air for a split second to avoid more bullets, but one lodges itself in my shoulder. A dreg was directly under me and was aiming up at me. Before he could fire his weapon, a field of flame emitted from my palm smashing into the dreg and engulfing the dreg in flames. Burning it's whole body away in a matter of seconds. Grabbing it's gun shooting the dregs and vandals close to me as the spider tank aimed it's cannon at me , a red line pointed at my chest. The Fallen group on the other side, of the now deserted cover, shouted a war cry before aiming their weapons at me. Yet again, I found myself in a even worse pickle than before. Sixteen snipers with their fingers on the trigger of their rifles ready to end this evasive foe for good. If that wasn't bad enough the spider tank's main cannon was getting ready to fire and annihilate its target.

That brought a thought into my head, how did I end up in this predicament. You see, about four hours earlier I was hanging out with my best friend Adaline in one of the bars at the Tower.

"Ha! That will be a thousand glimmer. A bet is a bet." Adaline shouted with a smug look on her face as a group of guys, that also happened to be hunters, looked in awe at the dartboard on the other side of the bar had three perfectly lodged throwing knifes in the bullseye. After they gave her the glimmer for the drinks she walked back over to the booth that I was at alone watching her gamble.

Adaline sat down across from me. Adaline ran her hand through her Raven hair. Her eyes peered through her it to look at something that was behind me and she brought seductive smile to the surface. I turned to investigate what she was looking at, kind of already knowing in the back of my mine but, still curious. Just to find out It was two Titans checking us out.

"It seems they're interested in us and they don't look too bad." Adaline said shifting her eyes back to me for a split second. I turned back around as the two headed for our booth.

"You ladies mind if we buy you two some drinks?" One asked while the other took a sip of what I believe was beer.

"Ummm n-"

"Sure! We'd love that." Adaline cut me off and shot me a menacing look. I glared at her before sighing and putting on a fake smile.

"Great!" He said before sitting next to Adaline and called out for three drinks. While the other hovered awkwardly next to the booth slightly leaning on it, glancing at me ever so often. That's when I noticed the weapon on his back. It looked more advanced than most auto rifles I've seen.

"I completely forgot my manners. I'm Tristan and this is my buddy Allen." Said the one by Adaline as a waitress placed three drinks on the table. The one that was proclaimed 'Allen' didn't say a word. He seemed to be in the same kinda situation that I was in. So he stayed standing, leaning awkwardly against my side of the booth. He wasn't bad looking at all. Being very well kempt for a human Titan, his hair short and slightly spiked toward the front. Most Titans I've met are flashy and don't do anything but soak up bullets, having all that bulky armor. Yet, I could feel he was hiding something that he didn't want anyone to know about. Which intrigued me.

"I'm Adaline and this is Laurain. Nice to meet you two." She announced crossing her legs before sipping from her drink.

"That's a beautiful name, Adaline. You must have been a goddess before you became a guardian." Tristan flirted.

"Oh, why thank you." She giggled playfully hitting his shoulder plate. I really hate it when she gets like this. She only gets this way around Titans.

"So... have you ladies heard of exotic weapons?" Tristan said, his voice shifting to a mysterious tone. Adaline and I looked at each other for a second before nodding.

"I've heard a few things about this hand cannon called umm...what was it...Oh, The Last Word. I heard, It's only transferred between guardians by either finding it on the last one's body. Or dueling for in the crucible." Adaline said leaning back and resting her arm on the outside of the booth," I believe the current owner is in the bar as we speak..."

Three of us began to scan the room. Seeking this 'exotic' weapon's owner. I spotted him first, or at least who I thought to be him, on the farthest part of the bar alone. His armor was different from other hunters. Yet, I couldn't quite see all of it due to the people moving about the busy bar blocking my sight from him time to time. Him being the only on here wearing his helmet in the bar. His left arm piece had spikes that looked like they were stolen from a Fallen warsat. Although, what made him really stand out was his cloak. The cloak he wore had a sorta calor that came up to a quarter of his hood that covered most of his helmet, I couldn't really make out the color of his armor or design of the cloak, unfortunately.

"Have you heard of, Hard Light?" Tristan said catching our attention once again. Allen seemed a bit uneasy about what his friend was saying. Adaline and I shook our heads.

"Allen owns one of six that were made..."

"Woah!" She and I were in awe. Allen didn't say anything but gave an uncertain smile.

"Can we see it?" I asked, all of eyes on Allen now. Before he could say anything my ghost generated itself in front of me.

"Sorry to interrupt your leisure time, but the Speaker has summoned us," it spoke before dissolving back into me.

"Woah, it must be important if the Speaker is calling for you," Allen interjected as I got up from the booth, relieved that the attention was off of him.

"Most likely..."

"Don't forget your drink!" Adaline shouted as I was leaving. So I rushed back over and downed it quickly. Then I exited the bar, although I felt a pair of eyes watching me that weren't watching before.

After rushing to the complete other side of the tower, I met the Speaker at the entrance of his observatory.

"There you are Guardian. I've got an important mission for you," he said in his natural elusive voice, inviting me in. I followed closely behind him. In the middle of this enormous room was a gyroscope like machine tracking the planets in our solar system. Directly in front of it was a large open space looking out over the citadel that thrived at the base of the Tower and stretched out as far as the eye could see. Stopping promptly at the edge of a wasteland which was formerly known as Russia. A white orb the size of the citadel hovering above the metropolis.

"I've got a special assignment for you, Guardian. I need you to go investigate a certain area on Earth's moon. At a point in time there was an abundance of Fallen activity. In the past week that has subsided for seemingly no reason, or at least none that we know of. I sent a Guardian to the area but, we lost contact with him. Go there and investigate."

"As you wish sir."

"Good luck, Guardian."

We've never seen the face that lies behind that angular white mask of his. They say his mask is as white as the light that was blessed onto us by the Traviler.

I bowed to him, letting my silk silver hair fall into view of my glowing white eyes. Then I left the observatory and headed for the dock where my spaceship called home. For a Tuesday the dock was pretty busy. Guardians moving all about the dock, leaving

"Laurine!" A familiar voice called out.

I turned to find Adaline smiling walking toward me.

"What did the Speaker want from you?"

"To go check out an area on the Moon. Thats all."

"Doesn't sound too hard. Just watch yourself out there. The Fallen aren't the only things on the moon, remember that." She said giving me a quick hug.

"You know me. I'm always careful." I said with reassurance in my voice.

Once we parted from our friendly embrace she gave me a warming smile. Which caused a smile onto my face.

"Well I'm off to old Russa. I wish you luck on your special assignment, Miss careful."

"Why Russa?"

"Reasons..." She evaded before dodging through the crowd to get to her ship.

I sighed before heading toward my ship. On the way to it a young woman tapped me on the shoulder.

She had glowing blue eyes and punk like purple hair with a slightly angular face with a sort of lost look on her face. There was a few things I could tell immediately about this woman. First she was a warlock that Sunsings like me, by her clothing. Second that she is also an Awoken, judging from her darkish blue completion. Third, that she was lost. She had a quizzical look on her face that screamed that.

"Excuse me can you help me find the Speaker." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah, just head out that door and you should see a large observatory. Then there is path that leads you to it." I directed

"Thank you so much Ms. I'm a new Guardian and this is my first time in the Tower. My name is Lorleve. What's yours?"

"Laurine, nice to meet you Lorleve. Sorry but I've got to run. Hopefully I'll see you around the Tower when I come back." I said politely before going to my ship.

"Bye Laurine!" She yelled as I disappeared into the crowd and she carried on her way.

I climbed into my ship and left the hanger, heading for the moon. Once arriving I hovered the ship over a crater that wasn't too deep and dropped myself off. After telling my ship to orbit around the moon I went to the location. Finding a downed Guardian and an ambush waiting for me.

That's how I got into the mess and now I'm about to die.

The Vandals charged their fusion rifles while the Tank's cannon was about to fire. When my ghost received a message from Earth somehow. The message was old symphonic music. My ghost translated it into a few words, get back to cover.

Although, I don't know who could've sent this message. Never the less, I decided to follow its orders. Seeing how I have everything to lose. Turning around I ran towards the little cover. Right as the vandals fired their focused electric like shots, I slid under them. The shots barely missing my solid black helmet. Colliding with a Dreg far off behind me. The Tank's cannon fired impacting directly in front of me. Incinerating my entire body. My ghost was the only thing that remained as well as a new crater on the moon's surface. A few seconds past and the Fallen began shouting in Joy, having finally killed me. At least they thought they ended me. As one of the Fallen Captains moved through his ranks headed for my ghost, his expression hidden behind his helmet having a few small spikes extending out of the sides of it.

I've been in the afterlife a few times now. It being a extensive shroud of darkness. The key to being reborn is finding your own light in this darkness and, focusing your essence on that light. The problem with this method is, the more you do it the dimmer your light becomes. Eventually it will be if you take to long to find your light it will disappear forever. I hunted in the darkness for my light, time escaping quickly.

During my search the Captain arrived at my ghost and inspected it. As he was reaching to grab it I was reborn, my body formed by the fire of the sun. I scream as it happened at a rapid pace my robes covered in flames but not being burned by them, and flaming wings emitted from my back. The flames like fluid extending from my body.

The Captain jumped back slightly, surprised that I came back to life. As two of his four arms were bringing his shrapnel launcher up from a rest position to aim at me, I meleed him sending him reeling back. His ark shields being slowly burned away. While he was acquiring his bearings, I continued to run back to the cover. My ghost began receiving transmission of a small countdown starting from five.

Right as the countdown reached zero I leaped over the sliver of cover. Then my ghost played a blaring horn causing me to duck and cover the part of my helmet where my ears would be. Looking up slightly, noticing the earth was directly above me, I saw a massive amount of missiles headed straight for my area originating from earth. The captain shouted something his voice getting further away, as if retreating. Way too late for that if you ask me, I thought as the barrage of missiles smashed into the area all around the cover. My eardrums were basically destroyed with all the explosions happening around me.

I close my eyes waiting for the cascade to be over. After what seemed like an eternity, it did. I waited a few more seconds before lifting my head to assess the area, which was barren to life. All that was left were an abundance of craters that were not there originally, or at least not that deep.

"What the hell could've caused this?" I asked aloud, slowly standing up.

"There is only one thing in the Tower records that could have caused this much damage. A Warmind." My ghost answered materializing out of my body and floating around gazing at the destruction around us.

"What's a Warmind?"

"Warminds were defense systems that watched over our, Golden age colonies before the Collapse struck. They were all either shutdown or destroyed during the Collapse. Although, it seems like the one on earth is active once again."

There was a long silence as my ghost and I looked up to earth.

"We've got a incoming transmission, from Adaline." My ghost announced before opening it's prizm shape to a blue sphere.

"Laurine...Laurine, do you read me?" She said a hint panic in her voice.

"Yeah I read you"

She let out a sigh of relief before saying,"I'm glad I made it in time."

"What do you mean, you made it in time? Was it you that sent those missiles?"

"Sort of... meet me back at the Tower and I'll explain everything over a few drinks. You're buying." Adaline ended her transmission promptly after saying that.

My ghost closed itself back to it's prizm shape before fading into my body. I smiled, shaking my head slightly ordering my ship to come down from orbit and pick me up. I climbed in, making my way to the cockpit. Sitting in the pilot seat I notice a figure off in the distance standing on the edge of a crater, watching me. Pressing a few buttons to the right of me to enhance, trying to identify the figure. Unfortunately, I did it too late. The figure disappeared before I could. Deciding to shrug it off I flew home.

- **End of chapter-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Sp4de here sorry it took me a long while to get this chapter out. I've been very busy with school work and actual work.**

 **Laurine: As well as with procrastination**

 **Not even just that, also destiny has been taking up most of my time, gearing up for hard raid and Trials of Osiris. Enough about that let's get on with chapter. I hope you enjoy and comment if you have any questions or critiques.**

 **-Is everyone who we expect?**

On my ride home I thought to myself, _Why did the speaker only send me, to investigate that situation. Maybe it was a test or something, well somehow I survived it. All I know is I owe Adaline for once_.

Pulling my ship into the dock, I noticed that basically everyone's ships was here but no one was in the bay. The Shipwright was here with her robots that help her maintain the bay and the ships but, they're always here. Cautiously I exited my ship and corridor to the courtyard. On my way to the bar I noticed a commotion going on there. That allowed me to drop my guard. On my way there I caught a glimpse of couple, sitting out of the way of everything enjoying the view of the citadel below. I continued to mind my own business until realizing that the woman with the blue skinned Titan wasn't wearing any type of armor or robes. Pausing my quest to the bar, I hid around the corner to discover more about the couple. The Titan's onyx colored armor was sleek, nimble even, unlike most titans. What stood out the most was his shoulder blades, the size of small shields that curved in slightly with a symbol of the sun forged in gold onto both sides. His messy silver hair blew slightly in the air along with the women's short raven colored hair as they embraced each other. Somehow not noticing my gaze upon their blissful moment. I let out a soft sigh remembering that I'm still single.

"Why are you watching them?" Asked a voice from behind startling me, causing a small yelp to escape my lips as I turn to face the voice. Finding it to be the Titan from the bar earlier, I believe Tristan was his name.

After figuring out who the voice belonged to, I shot the owner an angry look.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." I whispered in hope that the couple didn't hear me.

"Sorry, but still, why are you spying on them?" He asked

"The woman isn't a guardian she's a civilian, and last time I checked civilians aren't allowed in the Tower."

"And why do you care? They aren't causing any trouble. So just let them be."

I paused for a second to think about what he said. Turning back to discover that the couple had disappeared.

"Welp, they're gone now." I shrugged turning back to face him. Silence filled the air while he stood slightly taller than me, his dirty blond hair flowing to his shoulder blades that were bulky like every other Titans.

"On another note, Adaline is waiting for you at the bar." He spoke breaking the silence.

"How'd she know I made it back?"

"I don't know, she just told me to go get you."

"Whatever..." I say resuming my quest to the bar, Tristan keeping the same pace as me. The only sound in the air being our footsteps.

"Oh and by the way my buddy Allen is interested in you but, he can be pretty shy around girls. He just needs to be around you a bit more and he'll be the funniest person you'll ever know." He blurted, somewhat smiling. He's the guy with the exotic gun 'Hard Light' isn't he. I'd almost forgot about him.

"Okay I'll give him a chance."

"Great, I hope you two get along."

We walked into the overly crowded bar, sifting through it to find our table. Tristan spotted the table first before leading me to it. Adaline and Allen were sitting on opposite sides of the booth from each other. I sat on the side Allen was on and Tristan sat on the other. Sliding into the booth I ended up getting pretty close to him, painting a faint blush onto his cheeks.

"What took you so long to get back?" Adaline blurted being able to be heard clearly in this noisy environment, moving from her nonchalant composer to basically leaping over the table to hug me.

"S-Sorry I took so long..." I muttered a bit surprised at first but embracing her still. After leaving each other's comfort she went back to her nonchalant attitude.

"Anyways, what did you want to tell her?" Tristan asked barely being audible.

Adaline adjusted herself, leaning on the wall resting her arm on the table before saying,"Well first Laurine owes us some drinks."

"Actually I owe you drinks but, I'll buy everyone a few rounds." I said reluctantly scrunching my face a bit. Looking from Tristan to Allen, I caught glimpse of a smile that formed on Allen's face as he looked at me. Suddenly I felt my cheeks get warm. After the realization I was blushing I quickly turned away and shouted,"Hey Waiter, can I get a round of drinks over here for my buddies and me?"

Luckily I caught the attention of one of the waiters moving about. He made eye contact and, nod to assured me that I was heard.

Once the drinks were on their way Adaline's ghost exited her body and opened itself to its spherical shape presenting us with an image. The image being a pulse rifle but not like any I've ever seen. Having the frame of an auto rifle sporting a bayonet with dried blood splattered on it as well as some on the spikes protruding from the area near and on the barrel. Tristan, Allen, and I leaned in closer inspecting the image.

"Red Death is her name, and she has a very mysterious story behind her." Adaline said spinning the image abit,"As a reward for restoring Rasputin, the Warmind on earth. The Speaker gave me this image and its last known coordinates."

"Woah woah, back up. You restored Rasputin?" Allen questioned, this being the second time I've heard his voice. This time it had a deeper tone..

"Yes I did and it was not an easy task. Not only were there Fallen scavenging the Warmind but, there were these creatures that consumed the light around them. Thriving in the darkness they created within the Warmind, those creatures quickly dispatched the Fallen there. My ghost warned me on engaging them. Considering the fact that they engulf the light that they come in contact with. Finding the right opportunity I used my arc blade, slashing waves of arc at them killing a good amount of them. At least I thought I did but they didn't stopping oozing out of the darkness. Since that didn't work in my favor. I pulled out my hand cannon once my arc blade disappeared. Shooting the husks until spotting an opening to the control console. Once I accessed the consulate my ghost did the rest to turn on the Warmind. While the Warmind was booting up I continued fighting off the creatures. Reloading was a very big hassle as I tried to keep them away. As soon as I was able to I used my arc blade again. Giving me enough breathing room to reload my handcannon. It took a while but once the Warmind was fully activated it instantly sensed the threat. An alarm went off as a bunch of sentries exited the walls. Driving the creatures back and out of the Warmind."

Listening closely to her I thought to myself, _I don't want to run into those creatures. They don't seem like a fun or fair fight._ I slouched into my seat leaning against Allen who glanced at me for a second before a waiter arrived placing a tray of shot glasses on the table with a few bottles of Vodka drawing all of our attentions. Adaline grabbed one of the bottles opening it and pouring some into each of the small glasses.

"Let's toast to your success in the field." Tristan announces taking one of the glasses and holding it up high toward the middle of the table.

Each of us grabbed a glass and put them together against his before simultaneously downing the shots. Hating the taste of Vodka I reluctantly swallowed it, slamming the glass on the table. In sequence they each slamed their glasses on the table secretly trying to see who was the fastest.

"Wait a minute. Did you tell the Warmind to save me?" I asked leaning in a bit while Adaline began pouring another shot for herself.

"Well, once the creatures were gone symphonic music began to play. Having my ghost translate, it said there was a Warlock was in need of some assistance. It then pulled up an image of you fighting off a horde of Fallen. It then sent a massive amount of missiles to aid you."

"That explains the music my ghost received." I shrugged looking around the bar noticing everything die down.

"So who wants to volunteer to help me locate this beauty?" Adaline threw in the air as her ghost retreating back inside of her body.

"Can't, I have a bounties I need to take care of by tomorrow morning." Tristan said pouring himself another shot.

"Wish I could join but my ship is currently being repaired." Allen chimed in. Adaline gave him an intrigued look before shifting her gaze to me a evil smirk slowly forming on her face.

"You can just catch a ride with Laurine. I'm sure she won't mind." She spouted as Trisan downed his shot.

"Woah hold a sec, I didn't say I was going to help. You know all I want to do is go to my apartment and pass out."

"But you're my best friend so I know you'll help me." She replied smugly while pouring two shots for herself and downing them. I let out a sigh knowing she's right. Getting up from the booth taking the bottle from Adaline as she was about to pour another shot and placing it back on the table.

"If you want our help, then we're leaving right now." I asserted. Allen took my lead, silently getting out of the booth and standing next to me.

She rolled her eyes before calling for the bill and taking the bottle. Once the waiter came I gave him my card and he zipped away with it. Not long after disappearing he reappeared on the other side of me and handed me my card.

After twenty minutes of complete nonsense, trying to get the coordinates from her we just agreed to follow her. Getting Allen and I into my ship was pretty cramp but we managed to get it to work. Having him stand up really close to my chair hovering over me.

"Why is it so cramped?" Allen complained for the twelfth time causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Oh quit your bitching, it's not my fault this model of Photon ships is made for a single guardian." I snapped looking up at him not realizing how close our faces were to each other. Feeling my face grow warm I quickly looked forward seeing Adaline's ship off in the distance. Then she went into low earth orbit. It didn't take long for me to pulled the ship close by hers.

"We're here, I guess. Now get the fuck off my ship."

"You mean jump from here? Aren't you going to go further into the earth's atmosphere?"

"This wouldn't be the first time I've jumped from here. Although, there has to be a reason for Adaline leaving her ship in orbit and not dropping herself off first. So gear up."

"Obviously we should follow her lead, she couldn't possibly be wrong." Allen mumbled having his ghost spawn his helmet in his hand before securing it on his head. Hearing him I shot him a dirty look before doing the same with my helmet. _I didn't even want to be here in the first place. I could've been in the comfort of my bed. He's lucky that he's cute otherwise I would've dumped him on mercury._

"Ladies first." He joked causing another sigh to leave my lips.

I materialised myself outside of my ship into the void, silent and cold, feeling earth pull me closer to her. Seeing my ship get further and further away as I started to enter earth's atmosphere. Once I broke through the thermosphere and the mesosphere I felt myself start to catch fire as I enter the stratosphere trying to keep my breathing stable and my body straight. It took a while to break through the stratosphere and into the troposphere. Upon entering I opened up my arms and legs turning around to see the surface. Quickly analyzing the area. Searching the waste land of sharp terrain for a good position to land. After finding one I began steering myself in that direction. Getting closer to the mountains that stood high, destroyed trees densely closing the gaps between them. Aiming for a small area where there wasn't much destruction. Flipping my body to center my legs facing the ground, then gliding slightly every once in awhile to slow my momentum. Even with the slight glides I had to roll once hitting the ground. Materializing my scout rifle on my back.

 _God I hate landing,_ I thought to myself grabbing my rifle from my back checking the magazine that was already loaded before looking around for any type of threat. Surveying the area and coming up clean caused my eyebrow to raise. _What was the point of dropping in from orbit if there isn't a threat? I really hate Adaline sometimes. I shouldn't put so much faith in her. I bet she did this just so I would spend sometime with someone other than myself and her._ I let out an irritated growl as I secured my rifle on my back. Not too long after I heard Allen come in for a landing. Using his jetpack to thrust him up counteracting his momentum allowing him to have a soft landing.

"Oh looks like there isn't a threat anywhere. I guess there wasn't a point to drop in from orbit." Allen said smugly summoning his ghost to hover over his hand.

"Whatever… Next time I won't follow Adaline's lead, but was it really that bad?"

"Not really. I just don't like doing it. Did you see Adaline on your way down?"

I stopped to think for a second realizing that I didn't. That brought me to another thought, where the hell are we.

"That's a great question, also do you know where we are?" I said about to summon my own ghost before he answered me.

"My ghost is saying we are in Canada. There should be a guardian outpost in that direction." He pointed the right.

"Hopefully she's there." I sighed as we began our journey in said direction.

I've never been this far from the citadel while still on earth. According to the archive, this place is usually snowy this time of year but something isn't right here. Once we got through the thick destroyed tree line we could make out a distraught looking town in the far distance.

"My ghost is saying that the outpost is stationed in that building in the middle of town." Allen pointed at a tall building in shambles his ghost fading back into his body. Hearing a ship fly over head I instinctively looked up. A red Fallen House of Devils insignia painted across the broad side.

"Shit fallen are here!" I cursed summoning my indigo colored sparrow .

After climbing aboard my sparrow there being enough room on the seat to Allen to climb on. There was a bit of hesitation before he climbed on behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Once his arms locked around me, I revved the engine before zoomed toward the town.

-end of chapter

6


End file.
